Power War!
by VampireHunterSephiroth200
Summary: Dark forces trap the cast in a Shadow Game where they become the most powerful monsters they have!
1. Let the Games Begin

POWER WAR!  
VampireHunterSephiroth2005 Desclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just this awsome fic!  
  
It's been about two years since Battle City ended. Kaiba still doesn't like Yugi, but he hangs around Yugi and his friends. Particularly Serenity, he developed a fondness for her in the Virtual World. He gets along with Joey better now. They still try not to talk to each other. It's wierd but, Kaiba goes by Seto now. At any rate they're all walking to Yugi's Granpa's Shop after school one day... It's nice and foggy.  
  
Joey: Hello... Mr. Moneybags! I'm talkin' to you!  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Joey: Serenity says you guys got plans tonight, so I was offerin' to watch Mokuba...  
  
Seto: How 'bout it, Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: Fine with me...  
  
Joey: A'right. So what time do you want me to come by?  
  
Seto: Eight...  
  
Joey: Cool...  
  
Serenity: It's good to see they at least get along when I'm around...  
  
Mai: Ever since the I was out of it, Joey and Kai-er-Seto have been trying to get along...  
  
Teá: And to think they used to hate each other...  
  
Tristen: Hey, Yugi. You're being unusual quiet?  
  
Yugi: I was just thinking...  
  
Joey: 'Bout what?  
  
Seto: Like it's any of your business, Monkey-boy!  
  
Joey: Hey, Trsiten was the one stuck in the robotic chimp suit!  
  
Tristen: Don't remind me...  
  
Duke: I don't know, Tristen... I kinda' liked you like that...  
  
Yugi: I don't know, maybe this fog is just getting to me...  
  
They reach the Turtle Gaming Shop and something's strange...  
  
Yugi: Hey, hold on! Granpa never leaves the shop door open!  
  
Joey: Let's go check it out!  
  
Yugi, Joey, and Seto go in to find Shadi.  
  
Shadi: I must warn you all, there is a particularly dangerous Shadow Game coming!  
  
Joey: Wadda' mean?  
  
Shadi: Two past enemies have united and they wiill soon trap you in a world where you take on the being of one monster...  
  
Yugi: Which monster?  
  
Seto: We probably have a choice...  
  
Shadi: The three of you must choose the Egyptian God Monsters that lie in your decks...  
  
Joey/Yugi/Seto: The Winged Dragon of Ra/Slifer the Sky Dragon/Obelisk the Torementor? Why?  
  
Shadi: It's the only way...  
  
Yugi: Wait where's my Granpa?  
  
Shadi: In the bathroom, he ran out of toilet paper...  
  
Yugi: How did you get in?  
  
Shadi: Your grandfather should really lock the door when he goes to sit on the throne...  
  
Joey: *rolling on the ground laughing*  
  
A few days later, weekend, but anyway a few days later. Everyone was hanging out at the Turtle Gaming Shop, watching TV. When the screen went black...  
  
Joey: What the...  
  
Serenity: Joey, don't you dare finish that sentence!  
  
Seto: I got it...  
  
Seto starts fiddling with the back of the TV...  
  
Seto: Anything?  
  
Mokuba: Nope...  
  
Minuates later...  
  
Seto: Anything?  
  
Mokuba: No...  
  
Joey: *interrupting*Wait there is something...  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Joey: It looka like... It can't be! I sent that jerk packin' to the Shadow Realm!  
  
Malik: *on TV*Hello, fools! I'll bet you're all wondering how I found my way out of the Shadow Realm  
  
Noah: *appearing on the TV*Hahahahahahahahaha! Thought you were so smart didn't you, Seto?  
  
Seto: Noah! What do you want?  
  
Malik/Noah: Revenge!  
  
Malik: That fool Shadi probably told you all about, the new Shadow Game we're arranging just for you!  
  
Noah: Infact it's already begun...  
  
Seto: What do you mean?  
  
Malik: That fog, isn't any ordinary fog and when it clears you won't be in your own world anymore...  
  
Joey: What're you blabbering about know Malik! Tell me you sick minded Wacko!  
  
Malik: All in good time Wheeler! All in good time!  
  
Everyone goes outside as the TV turns itself off and the fog clears! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------- Cliffhanger! What's going to happen next, I wonder! 


	2. Tristen the Idiot Barrel Dragon

POWER WAR!  
VampireHunterSephiroth2005 Desclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just this awesome fic!  
  
As if things couldn't get any worse, they're bodies began to change... A little at first and then drastically... I'll list the mosnters the cast changes into:  
Yugi/Slifer the Sky Dragon  
Joey/Winged Dragon of Ra  
Seto/Obelisk the Tormentor  
Teá/Dark Magician Girl  
Mai/Red-Eyes, Black Dragon (go figure)  
Serenity/Blue-Eyes, White Dragon  
Mokuba/Blue-Eyes White Dragon  
Tristen/Barrel Dragon  
Duke/Buster Blader  
Bakura/Dark Ruler Naoh and Malik appear in front of them...  
  
Noah: Like the accomidations Seto?  
  
Seto: What trickery is this?  
  
Noah: All of you are now in the forms of your most powerful monsters!  
  
Malik: But we have monsters too!  
  
Naoh and Malik turn into:  
Noah/Exodia Necross  
Malik/Mystical Beast Circuit  
  
Joey: Malik, you're mine!  
  
Joey shoots an fire blast at Malik but Malik blocks it and it doesn't do anything to him. Joey flies up and charges at Malik but he gets knocked back!  
  
Noah: We forgot to warn you fools, you can only attack us if you break our shield first...  
  
Joey: Blast it!  
  
Tristen: As you wish...  
  
Tristen's three shots come back and hit him instead...  
  
Tristen: Ouch...  
  
Joey: Just you wait, Malik! I'll pop you're little bubble and then you're going to regret the day you ever crossed me! I'll send you back to the Shadow Realm, from whence you came!  
  
They vanished...  
  
Seto: I think it would be best to search from the sky...  
  
Bakura: Um, excuss me, but I believe not everyone of us can fly...  
  
Seto: Someone will have to carry you three... Yugi, you get Bakura's winey ass, Joey get a good grip on Tristen. I'll take Duke...  
  
Yugi and Seto lift their passengers without trouble, but Joey...  
  
Tristen: Com'n, dude. Pick it up!  
  
Joey: Tristen you wiegh 300,000 metric tons! You gotta' lay off the McDonalds food man!  
  
Tristen: Less talking more lifting!  
  
Joey: Shut up or you can walk...  
  
Joey finally catches up to the others...  
  
Seto: It's about time I thought we lost you back there Joey...  
  
Joey: It's this heavy-ass, bastard here... He wieghs a ton even to me...  
  
Mai: No more chili-cheese dogs for you, Tristen!  
  
Tristen: Damn these metal undies they chafe like nothing else!  
  
Serenity: A little too much information...  
  
Duke: And once again, Tristen you are stuck in a metal frame...  
  
Tristen: I at least look cool like this! Dice-boy!  
  
Joey: Tristen, stop movin' around!!!  
  
Tristen: Why?  
  
Joey: Do you wanna' walk?  
  
Tristen: No...  
  
Joey: Stop movin' around...  
  
A few minuate later, Tristen fidgets and Joey drops him...  
  
Joey: Shit!!!  
  
Tristen lands in a forest, crashing right through a bunch of trees.  
  
Tristen: Hey a little help here! I'm stuck in a tree!  
  
The sound of Tristen straining his gears and motors to get out of the tree's grip is heard. The tree starts moving around as the others come down.  
  
Tristem: Hey, this thing is going crazy! I'm gonna' go crazy! Get me down!  
  
Joey: What in the name of shit!?! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------- Another cliffhanger! Don't ya' just hate those! I love 'em less typing to do! Just kidding! 


End file.
